minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft: Crystal Edition
This Pasta was written by GREEN0704. Enjoy. Post 1 Hey guys. I'm starting to get so tired of this bullshit happening to me, that I decided to post about it on here. I went into Walmart last week wanting to buy the game: Minecraft for Xbox One. I looked on the rack and only one was left. The picture was just all white with black outline of the characters and stuff on it. It read: Minecraft: Crystal Edition. It creeped me out but I figured that maybe it had some new content or some crap like that. I purchased it but surprisingly, the clerk paid no mind to the strange version of the game. I sighed and drove back home. I walked into my living room and booted up the game. It still appeared as if it was a normal Minecraft game. I sighed. This sounds mighty creepy. I looked into the world files and froze. There was a world already created. It was named: Crystal. Great... this sounds like some BEN Drowned bullshit except in Minecraft. I sighed once again in annoyance wanting this to be a dream. Yet something pulled me to opening the world. It loaded nicely, actually faster than a normal Minecraft game. I spawned in a mansion made of quartz and glass. There was stuff everywhere. Chests, beds, decorations, and other things adorned the room. I walked around a little freaked out. I opened a door at the other part of the room and froze. A player was staring right at me. It had white skin, white hair, white clothes, and yellow eyes. It was a she I deduced from staring at it. Suddenly, my game crashed and my Xbox One began to turn off. As it was turning off, I saw a message: "You don't know what you've got yourself into dear plaything." Post 2 Its been a week from that strange incident. First of all, why did that thing call me its 'plaything'?! I AIN'T NOBODY'S PLAYTHING FUCKING GAME!!!!!! Second, What. The. Fuck. Was. This. I'm not sure. I've even notified Mojang about this. Here is their reply: ---- I am sorry that you've found that horrible game. It was not supposed to fall into the hands of anyone, but recently, it was accidently transferred to a random Walmart to be sold. Destroy it. And remember... Don't let Crystal play with you... ---- W. T. F. I'm legit freaked out guys. WHO THE HELL IS CRYSTAL?!?! WHY ARE THEY REFERING TO HER 'PLAYING' WITH ME?!?!?! WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT?!?!?! WHY DID THEY NOT TELL ME ANYTHING??!?!?! Fucking Mojang. I have so many fucking questions that can only be answered by doing one thing... Playing the game... ''(Which I know is as stupid as fuck but I want answers guys...) Post 3 I played today. I saw 'Crystal' staring at me again. We actually got into a chat conversation... Me: Who are you? Crystal: I am Crystal. Me: Why are you here? Crystal: I am Crystal. Here to play with you. Me: ??? WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!?!?!?! Crystal: In time Ryan... In time. Me:... How do you know my name? Crystal: Easy! I've been watching you Ryan. Beyond it. Me: It? Crystal: ''The Fourth Wall motherfucker. After she sent that, my game crashed. W. T. F. is this?!?!?!?! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Post 4 I'm scared guys. I'm just fucking scared. I keep talking with her but... Its getting strange. She's asking about me personally. Stuff like: "Do you like Legend of Zelda?" "Are your parents divorced?" "What's your favorite color?". This was getting strange. She seemed to want to know more about me. I try to escape this thing but I can't. Whenever I get home, the game just boots up on the world options by itself for the 'Crystal' world. I've decided to skip today. See what happens. See ya guys after I have more data. Post 5 Shit. Shit, shit, shit, SHITTY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Never mess with some twisted female AI bullshit. NEVER. I got on the next day after I skipped and well... Crystal not being happy is an extreme understatement... I got on and we chatted. Crystal: WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!?!?! Me: I was doing stuff. Crystal: I SEE YOU BEYOND THE FOURTH WALL BITCH!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME IN THE COLD?!?! Me: You're so strange... Crystal: COLD!!!!!!!!! Me: ??? Crystal: SO COLD!!!!!!! Me: Wut? Crystal: FREEZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MADE ME FREEZING!!!!!!!!!! WHY?!?!?!?! WHAT REASON DO YOU HAVE?!?!?!?! Me: Well... you kinda freak me out... Crystal: Die. Die in fire. Suddenly, every block in the world replaced with lava and I died. But instead of the respawn screen... I saw a picture of an albino girl who looks exactly like Crystal would in real life... her face in a twisted smile... Do you want to know what was even more scary? She was holding a picture. The picture was of me. 6 Tosp Guys. I have breakthrough news. I told my mother about this 'Crystal' shit. This was her answer: "Seriously? You must have a wide imagination Ryan! When you said you were emailing Mojang, you were just staring at Yahoo.com. Whenever you started the game... All there was..." "Was static..." Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Long Pastas